etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aluveaux Technologies
Introduction Aluveaux Technologies is an interstellar corporation, created by Conrad Aluveaux after the Ra-Shi war. It's ultimate objective is to make the galaxy a safer, better place, by inventing all the weapons, defenses, and gizmos required. The Company focuses mainly on research and development, although other departments exist as well for profit gaining reasons. Their products often have the abbreviation "AT" before, or inside their name, and have a fashion of showing the insignia somewhere on the product, often hidden away under a maintenance plate, or other places. Early Years Aluveaux Technologies was unknown, and majorly operated under the table, not registered as an actual company, it was sort of a hobby for Conrad, while he was doing other errands around the Galaxy. In the free time he was presumably doing preparations to show the company to the public. The revealing / after revealing In 3026, sudden advertisements have appeared for Aluveaux Technologies, by the motto "Making the Galaxy a better place". This motto made many people concerned that it might be another threat that wants to take over the Galaxy, but it turned out it was another company, that produces many things. In this year, the company also registered in as a legit business, at the Alliance. They have a mining colony which also operates as Headquarters on planet Pindomear. It is moderately defended against unwanted visitors, it resides far out at the edge of galaxy in the unexplored expanse. Scheme The colors in the products Aluveaux Technologies makes has an important role. Aside from the sometimes obnoxious feat of colorcoding everything, and vague explainations to things, they have a main color scheme, which is a calming light blue. This color can be seen on their logo, their imprints, and tinting of materials. They developed a crystalite computer technology before Leiguns apperead, after the Leigun wars, this has gained efficiency, so aside from applications in armors and weapons, it is now widely used even within starships and other commercial products. They do mix Crystallite computer systems and electronic computer systems together, by the classification of priority and workload, these can be shut down seperately and often can replace each other in sort of a 'safe mode'. Aluveaux Technologies is "obsessed" with safety features. Before implementing something, they have to make sure it is mostly unbreakable. Ofcourse if things do get broken, they often result in violent consequences, and maintenance is hard due to all the failsafes. The "guts" of the structure, engineering shafts, service tunnels, pipes, access consoles, are hidden away from the general public as much as possible, to make it look all tidy and professional. It is advised when an AT product gets damaged seriously, malfunctions, and the repair procedure is more than just standard maintenance by the instruction book, bring it back to Aluveaux Technologies for repairs, to avoid accidents and possible casualties. Luckly this happens rarely, due to all the safety procedures. An Aluveaux Technologies weapon upon malfunctioning will more likely stop shooting and let you in trouble, rather than blow off your arm and kill you from it. For all the safety procedures, larger constructions, like space stations, and spaceships, have computerized maintenance sequences and tools, that require engineers to operate. Handwork is rarely needed by the crew, those parts should be handled by Aluveaux Technologies' qualified technicians, as how safety procedures dictate. Emergency Overrides Incase of fire, or other unexpected malfunctions, there is an emergency override system in place, that puts the crew or staff in the uncomfortable job of crawling through service shafts and doing the job of the computerized maintenance system. There are also stairs in place in these areas to travel between floors without the use of the elevators. Products and commissions Aluveaux Technologies often does commissions for people, these are usually expensive, and very flexible for the client's needs. Aluveaux Technologies mainly produces commercial gadgets, weapons, space ships, shields, and other technological gizmos. Major Products / Constructions Universal Drink Vending machines These appeared in large quantities around the 3rd quarter of 3026 The greatest commissioners of this product are EXPLODA!corp, and Lytoo Soda Corp, with their customized vending machines appearing in various public areas, space stations, and even on board starships. These vending machines brought a fortune to Aluveaux Technologies, and these funds were used to fund the construction of their own Shipyard. Hedraburealis Class Starship The first ship Aluveaux Technologies debuts with, the planning began at 3028, and the first Hedraburealis Class ship the Praesortes was finished in 3031. It is Aluveaux Technologies' Flagship, and currently a one of a kind Class. Category:Corporations